


Melody

by jigyunet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, gyuhoon, jigyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigyunet/pseuds/jigyunet
Summary: At 18, at any given time you will find your soulmate. You'll know exactly who they are and the life they've been living up until now when you first lay your eyes on them and a certain melody will play inside your head. Mingyu starts his freshman year at Seoul National University, only to finally find his soulmate in the busy college life he lives in.





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Jihoon and Mingyu holds a very special place in my heart and I wanted to try a soulmate au for a change! I hope you enjoy reading and feel free to drop some comments! This is a really short boy meets boy one shot :)

He was late. Being a freshman in a top university is not an easy thing. Having numerous classes that requires a heavy amount of work, add to that being in the soccer team, you can only imagine what he's going through. Mingyu, with his messy black hair sprung up from his bed, gargled like the speed of light and immediately took off from his dorm room. His long legs made it easier for him to run across the field. With his backpack slung behind him, a sea of students greeted him in the central square of his university.

 

Mingyu looked left and right, a hefty amount of people were walking across the square, when just his luck that his building is all the way across from it. He could see couples here and there, it never really bothered him, unlike his dorm mate Seungkwan who would always roll his eyes at the mere sight of a couple. But Mingyu would often stare at them for a little longer' He wasn't envious, he was used to being single, but he was definitely curious. How many of them are actually soulmates and how many are pushing their luck by dating people who never heard their sound before?

 

It amazes Mingyu how people can muster up so much courage and strength to date other people that don't have their sound? During the time where his generation got too busy to work, they were barely in any committed or long term relationships, in between that time and human evolution of the 21st century, they began to hear strange melodies inside their head, different for each person. Studies have found that a special melody will play when you finally see the person you are destined to be with forever for the first time.

 

What if they never hear that sound? What if their significant other hears that sound from another person? Mingyu could only think as he walks hastily towards his building. He had no time to day dream or even get caught up with his own thoughts, but as soon as he reached the fountain his heart started to pound like it's been caged for far too long. Mingyu immediately stopped from his fast paced steps as he catches a glimpse of a full head of black hair going towards him. 

 

It felt like everything slowed down and all he could see was the milky white skin that was contrast to his, small eyes that were mesmerizing to look at. Then suddenly, Mingyu's ears perked up, he hears a melody, a sweet melody that ultimately described the feeling he was in. It had a lovely feel to it, like having your first love kind of feeling. Mingyu's tall body froze on the spot as he meets eyes with the said person. Mingyu's eyes grew wide as flashes of memories from being a toddler up till now clouded his mind. All the hardships, the transitions and the  feelings of that person were all jammed inside of him and as if he's been looking for him all through out his life, Mingyu could feel his eyes welling up completely. 

 

The said person stood across from him, Mingyu could feel that he was feeling the same thing he was. It was an overwhelming feeling of warmth, love, but most of all, relief. Mingyu's lips turned dry, he was nervous. It was the first time he ever felt so one with someone. Then finally as his heart yearned for that person, he finds his voice.

 

"J...Jihoon.."

 

The soft melody continued to linger in his mind. He felt like it was whisking him away, lifting him off from the ground and letting him stand in front of the love of his life. It felt dream-like, Mingyu felt like the air he was breathing before wasn't air at all until he finally met Jihoon. Forgetting about his class entirely, he musters up the courage to walk towards Jihoon. His long legs felt like cement,and his knees were basically made of glass. A tear trickled down Mingyu's cheek, he was madly in love with him.

 

"It's you..." He hears Jihoon's voice in the flesh. Jihoon was small for his age, fair like the snow, but his hair was ravenous like the night. He was a year older than him, a little bit shy and awkward but Jihoon was endearing.

 

Mingyu felt his chest tighten, he couldn't believe what he was feeling. His eyes scanned the man before him before he immediately envelops him in a tight embrace. The smell that's been made up in his head, he could smell Jihoon's scent, he could feel his soft hair and his compact body. He never thought that it would happen to him so soon, he never thought he would fall this hard for a person 'he just met.' 

 

"Did you hear it?" Mingyu's voice was nervous and unsteady as he whispered to Jihoon.

 

"Every note of it." Jihoon replied, finally letting his arms wrap around the body that's been hugging him.

 

"I'm sorry.. I know you hate skinship, but I can't believe this." Mingyu's disbelief turned into a huge grin on his face.

 

"No... It's fine." Jihoon reassured looking up at the blue sky as he lazily pats Mingyu's back. "You're here." Jihoon's small fingers clenched through Mingyu's shirt, holding it tight in his grip. Mingyu could tell he was lonely, he knew he was lonely. 

 

It was like a marriage of nervousness and relief as Mingyu slowly peeled himself away to look at Jihoon's small onyx eyes. Mingyu's large hands was enough to keep Jihoon's cheeks warm as he firmly place a sweet kiss on top of Jihoon's button like nose.

 

 A feeling of nostalgia washes oer the two of them, having seen each other's life, they basically know each other more than they know themselves. 

 

"I'm here, hyung." Mingyu whispered. The other reason why he shed a tear was the lonely life Jihoon lead. Mingyu could feel the loneliness and the hardships he went through. He couldn't imagine a life without him, he couldn't imagine Jihoon being lonely anymore, he has him now.

 

Those two simple words made Jihoon's heart swell. He didn't realize that his eyes were turning glassy and his nose was turning red, the next thing he knew was tears were rolling down his pearl-like cheeks. Looking up to meet Mingyu's eyes he gave a bittersweet smile of reassurance. Jihoon placed his hand on top of Mingyu's and without a care in the world, they kissed.

 

Mingyu's tall height was a challenge, but the younger one made sure to lean in close. As their lips brushed against each other, Jihoon closed his eyes. He wanted to feel his soulmate's lips completely. Mingyu deepens the kiss as the slight taste of saltiness from Jihoon's tears reached his lips. It was surreal to say the least, every curve of Jihoon's lips Mingyu had it embed inside his mind, every gesture, every habit and every whimper as he moved his lips against Jihoon's, he made sure he had it all memorized.

 

Their melody continued to play, as they finally found each other. A sweet song, that feels warm to the touch, rich in taste and beautiful on the eyes; Their melody that captivates and intertwines their feelings to be one with each other and they wouldn't have it any other way. It's their love.

 

"Stay with me." Mingyu leaned on Jihoon's forehead, their eyes looking beyond each other's.

 

"Forever." Jihoon gave a shy smile, one that he barely does.

 

"Forever." Mingyu gives a toothy grin. His blood boiling with happiness, he immediately takes Jihoon in his arms, lifting him up and pressing a kiss on Jihoon's small lips. Jihoon couldn't oppose, he lets Mingyu enjoy himself as his own heart pound by the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Mingyu's neck, Jihoon could tell they will be making sweet, sweet music together for a long time.


End file.
